Aquarius
Darren Bently As Aquarius, Darren Bently was a founding member of the original Zodiac gathered by Taurus (Cornelius van Lunt). As the One-Man Zodiac he could assume the appearance and accessories of his former fellow cartel members. Zachary Drebb Zachary Drebb was a member of the Zodiac as the second Aquarius. He was also an enemy of Iron Man (James Rhodes). He was executed by LMDs when they took over the Zodiac. Aquarius (LMD) Aquarius was created by Scorpio to serve as a member of his LMD Zodiac. Scorpio was forced to activate the Zodiac early as a result of an attack on his base by the Defenders. Being true to his zodiac sign, however, Aquarius didn't really want to help Scorpio, an opposite sign to his own. Instead, he sat back and drank a beer as the battle unfolded between the two groups. He was going to leave once he saw who won, but he was accidently knocked out by Aries during the fray. Aquarius, along with several other members of the Zodiac, was then taken into custody by SHIELD. Later, Aquarius joined the rest of the Zodiac and a mentally unstable Quicksilver in opposing the Avengers. Aquarius was defeated in battle by the Black Panther and was taken into custody by the authorities. After being freed by Scorpio, the LMD Zodiac travelled to Dallas, Texas where they killed all of the members of the original Zodiac Cartel except for Cornelius van Lunt, and took their places in the criminal underworld. The Zodiac then tried to rob a group of businessmen at a cattle auction in Wichita, but they were opposed by the West Coast Avengers. Aquarius fought Henry Pym, but fled when Sagittarius was destroyed by Hawkeye. Shortly thereafter, Aquarius and the other LMDs attacked Hawkeye, intending to replace him with a LMD to infiltrate the Avengers. Aquarius was taken out when Hawkeye managed to cut his gun's cord, sending an electrical shock through him, Pisces and Gemini. Aquarius (Ecliptic) Aquarius was a member of Zodiac. He was a member of the assault group that attacked Department H. Akira Kiamata Akira Kiamata was a member of the Zodiac as Aquarius. They battled the New Warriors. Aquarius and the rest of the Zodiac were decapitated by a one man Zodiac who wanted to free up the name for himself. Thanos' Zodiac Aquarius was one of the members of the new Zodiac team, a group of ambitious people who wanted to conquer the World using special suits, which gives super-powers, supplied by Thanos, who wanted them to steal different powerful items and take them out from Earth in order to bring balance to the planet and the cosmos. He was sent to intercept a mysterious object from the U.S. Army in the desert. Hulk tried to stop him, but was ineffective. Aquarius left the scene with the mysterious object. He was one of the Zodiac members who attacked the Helicarrier in order to retrieve an Ultimate Nullifier and he was left powerless when Iron Man used a sonic disruptor to shut down their special costumes and leave them powerless, Thanos appeared with the objetive to kill the Avengers for interfering in his plan. When Maria Hill activated the Helicarrier's self-destruct in an attempt to kill Thanos, the Zodiac's master left them to die in the explosion. Jonathan Garrett John Garrett is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was made into a cyborg to save his life. Many years ago John along with other agents Vasili Dassaiev, Thomas Davidson, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall and Viktor Uvarov were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar, Thomas was known as Virgo The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Vasili Dassaiev and Viktor Uvarov. The broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Despite a history of repeated criminal offenses which included assault, battery, grand larceny, and four counts of statutory rape. John ended up becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., with his past records clandestinely expunged. After receiving certain injuries in his line of duty, John was provided with a steel plate in his head that could house a recorder, as well as a cybernetic left hand. With fellow agent Arthur Perry, John was sent to San Concepcion to investigate the assassination on the nations president. The assassin unfortunately turned out to be Elektra, and after being confronted by the two agents left them to die in an explosion. Recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and upgraded to a cybernetic body by ExTechOp. John swore revenge against Elektra. He discovered her next mission to stop The Hand from gaining a presidential foothold over the world with candidate Ken Wind, who'd been possessed by the Hand's Beast, and so he allied himself with her for the sake of the world. After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. Television History Aquarius appears in The Avengers: United They Stand voiced by Tony Daniels. He appears as a member of the Zodiacs. Aquarius is depicted as an alien, just like the other Zodiacs in this show, with a fish-like appearance and water-based attacks. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Amoral Category:Marvel Villains